Cascarón Hueco
by TrueUtopian
Summary: La historia de un joven entrenador y su Nincada contra una manada de Poochyenas.


**Este fanfic fue originalmente escrito para un fanzine que ya dejó de circular, y publicado en el 2012. Lo edite un poco.**

* * *

**Cascarón Hueco**

El Poochyena salvaje estaba debilitado y a Nincada le faltaba poco para ganar la batalla.

— ¡Nincada, usa chupavidas!

Nincada lanzó desde su boca una espina que al golpear al pokemón salvaje, absorbió la poca energía que le quedaba restante; Poochyena estaba derrotado y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Muy bien Nincada!

El Poochyena, con las pocas fuerzas restantes que le quedaban, huyó mientras Abel y su Nincada compartían un momento victoria,

— ¿Quién hizo un buen trabajo? ¿Quién hizo un buen trabajo?

lo decía como si felicitase a un perro. Abel era un entrenador joven de Ciudad Férrica que entrenaba a su primer pokemón, cortesía de su padre como regalo de cumpleaños. Entrenaba duro para llegar a superar a la líder de gimnasio Petra; aunque consideraba su nombre ridículo, le tenía gran admiración y deseaba vencerla.

Abel dejó de abrazar a su compañero, apenas tocó suelo su cuerpo empezó a brillar. Significaba una sola cosa: estaba evolucionando. Nincada excavó un poco la tierra y metió su cuerpo en un hoyo. El chico estaba emocionado, su primer pokemón iba a evolucionar. Del hoyo donde se había metido Nincada, a una enorme velocidad y gran zumbido, se dejó ver un insecto del tamaño de una sandía; un cuerpo amarillo con negro, ojos rojos, y unas alas enormes que se movían a una velocidad fenomenal y emanaban un gran zumbido. Su rostro parecía la máscara de un ninja.

Sacó su pokedex y el aparato al rastrear al insecto dijo:

"Ninjask, el pokemón ninja y la forma evolucionada de Nincada. Ninjask se mueve de un lado a otro a tal velocidad que es imposible verlo. Su zumbido provocador de jaquecas, hizo pensar durante mucho tiempo que el pokemón era invisible. Si no recibe el entrenamiento adecuado, desobedece a su entrenador y empieza a dar zumbidos sin parar. Adora la savia de los árboles."

Como dijo el Pokedex, le costó trabajo mirar a su Ninjask, se movía de un lado a otro entre los árboles a una velocidad increíble, quizás buscando savia.

— ¡Nincada! ¡Ven aquí, por favor!

El pokemón no hizo caso alguno y siguió revoloteando por los árboles. Abel lo llamo un par de veces más, con la pokebola en mano tratando de regresarlo a ella. Se dio cuenta que tenía que llamarlo por su nuevo nombre.

– ¡Ninjask! ¡Si no vuelves ahora mismo, te encerraré en esta pokebola y se la daré de comer a un Snorlax!

Apenas se dio cuenta, tenia al Ninjask justo de frente. Sintió escalofríos al ver al insecto tan de cerca, pero se le pasó; el zumbido de las alas le estaba dando dolor de oídos.

Ninjask se alejó para no lastimarle, y trató de decirle algo mediante sus zumbidos. Debido al dolor el chico no pudo entender.

— ¿¡Que dices?! ¡Solo bromeaba con el Snorlax no hacía falta dejarme sordo!

Los sonidos aumentaron, y creyó que Ninjask estaba nervioso. Ninjask se movió hacia la retaguardia del joven entrenador a una gran velocidad.

Volteándose, siguiendo al pokemón, se fijó que justo encima del hoyo que Nincada había hecho había otro pokemón flotando. Era similar a Ninjask, solo que su cuerpo, aunque flotase, no pareciese moverse de alguna manera. Su piel marrón era parecida a la de Nincada; sus ojos similares a cascabeles y encima de su cabeza tenían algo que lucía como una luna llena. Ninjask volaba alrededor de él como loco. Sacó el Pokedex para saber que era ese pokémon:

"Shedinja, el pokemon muda. Shedinja es un pokemon extraño, que surge de los restos que deja Nincada al evolucionar. Es un curioso pokemón que permanece flotando sin mover las alas. Su interior esta hueco y vacío. Este pokemón pertenece al entrenador que haga evolucionar a Nincada."

— ¿Shedinja? ¿Así que este pokemón es mío también?

El Shedinja, flotando pero inmóvil parecía estar sin vida. Ni siquiera se veía que respirase.

Ninjask lo empujó por la espalda, acercándolo hacia Abel. Al tenerlo de frente, vio a través de sus ojos. Dicen que los ojos son las llaves del alma, ¿no? El problema es esos ojos estaban vacíos, no se notaba ni un rastro de vida en ellos, justo como el pokedex había dicho.

— ¿Ahora que hare contigo? Solo tengo la pokebola de Ninjask. Y según el pokedex no puedes moverte... ¿tengo que cargarte? Menudo flojazo de pokemon me tocó...

Cargando a Shedinja como si de una sandía se tratase, con Ninjask siguiéndolo como un mosquito zumbándole las orejas, regresaba al pueblo. El pokedex tenía razón, al tocar el cuerpo no lograba sentir latido ni calor alguno; estaba frio y liviano, y lo ponía nervioso. Apenas llegase al pueblo investigaría más sobre Shedinja.

El zumbido de Ninjask se volvió más fuerte. Apenas Abel se dio cuenta ya estaba tumbado en el suelo. Sintió un doloroso mordisco en su pierna, provocando un grito de dolor. Ninjask velozmente embistió al Poochyena que había enfrentado antes. Otros dos poochyenas salieron tratando de lastimar al entrenador. Ninjask logró defenderlo gracias a su velocidad, dándoles unas embestidas al trío perruno.

Los Poochyenas siguieron con intención de pelear, y Ninjask, defendiendo a su entrenador, volvió a embestir al trío; apenas cayeron al suelo, les lanzó una espina chupavidas. Los Poochyenas cayeron desmayados, eran débiles comparados con el insecto.

Ninjask al terminar la lucha, miró a Abel tumbado en el suelo, con Shedinja pegado a su rostro. No entendía que hacía en el rostro del entrenador y trató de quitarlo dando embestidas, pero sin importar cuantos golpes hiciera, no logró moverlo. El entrenador tampoco hacía nada para quitárselo del rostro, ni siquiera se movía.

De la nada, el Pokedex se activó automáticamente, diciendo:

"Se cree que si alguien mira el interior de lo que tiene Shedinja en la espalda, este se le pegará al rostro y le robará el alma."

Los poochyenas gruñeron, y junto a ellos estaba un Mightyena, quizás la madre de los críos. Se veían hambrientos. Ninjask trató de atacar a los perros de nuevo, pero fue inútil. La madre era capaz de enfrentarse al insecto, dándole pelea y distrayéndolo, mientras los poochyenas devoraban al chico.

* * *

**Gracias por leer esta historia. Aqui pediria donaciones a mi o algo, pero no tengo nada de eso. Les deseo feliz tarde.**


End file.
